un amour de shinigami
by reaper's soul
Summary: Alan Humphries est amoureux d'Eric Slingby depuis un bon moment déja, mais il ne peut se résoudre a lui dire. Entre temps, la vie pour les shinigamis n'est pas de tout repos. Eh oui, Alan va se voir faire confier une mission: surveiller Sebastian Michaelis. Ceci est un yaoi, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas les yaoi, ne lisez pas cette histoire.
1. Sentiments confus

Salut! ceci est mon premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis et à m'encourager!

Bonne lecture! ^^

**Sentiments confus**

Cela fais très longtemps que je ressent quelque chose pour lui mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Il faut dire que je m'enferme trop souvent dans mon sens du devoir et ma froideur. J'aimerais tellement avoir le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens...

Pourquoi je m'obstine à ne rien lui dire?

C'est sur ces pensées que mon mentor entra:

- Alan! Pourrais-tu... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu rêvasse?

-n-non! *mes joues rougirent* Je ne faisais que...

- Oh et puis c'est pas grave. Mais fais attention à c'que William ne te prenne pas, sinon t'sais c'qu'il fera: Il te donnera des heures supplémentaires. *Il me sourit avec son sourire franc que lui seul sait faire*.

-*Je repris mes esprits*. Oui! Je vais me remettre au travail! Tâche d'en faire autant. Tu est un senpai, tu dois montrer l'exemple.

-Ouais, ouais j'vais m'y mettre après avoir mangé. Ne te surmènes pas trop. T'sais que tu pourrais faire une rechute.

Il partit.

Ouf! Il en étais moins une! Celui à qui je viens de parler est Eric Slingby, mon mentor... C'est aussi pour lui que je ressens ces sentiments confusants... À propos, je m'appelle Alan Humphries et je suis un shinigami de l'association des shinigamis. Ronald Knox, William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, Eric Slingby et moi faisons tous partis de la division de Londres.

William entra dans mon bureau:

-Humphries ?

-Oui?

-Pourriez-vous passer à mon bureau après le travail?

-D'accord. *Il s'en alla sans rien ajouter*.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut, il est très rare qu'il invite des gens dans son bureau (sauf Grell qui est tout le temps là)...

...

Je m'assit à une table et sortit mon dîner. Eric s'assit à côté de moi.

- Tu dînes ben tard! Jt'avais dit de ne pas te surmener!

-Je ne me surmènes pas! Toi par contre, je ne t'ai pas vu travailler de toute la journée. *Je prit une bouchée de mon sandwich*

-Salut les inséparables!

Je reconnu la voix de Ronald. Il vint s'asseoir et dit:

- Tu sais, Alan-senpai, t'as pas besoin d'apporter to lunch, il y a plein de jolies filles à la cafétéria qui en font.

-On les appelle des traiteur et je viens ici pour travailler pas pour regarder les filles.

-Ouais je sais, je pense que c'est plus par timidité que tu ne parles jamais aux filles, Alan-senpai.

Je rougis et je ne répondis pas.

-En tout cas, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui.

Cela piqua la curiosité d'Eric:

-Ah ouais? Quoi?

-J'ai vu Grell-senpai et William-senpai s'embrasser!

-Non! Sérieux? J'croyais pas que William pouvais aimer quelqu'un et Grell en plus!

Ils se mirent à parler d'autres choses mais je ne les écoutaient plus. Je repensait à l'incident qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque nous avons découvert que Eric collectait 1000 âmes pour me guérir de la maladie des épines de la mort. (voir kuroshitsuji musical: the most beautiful death in the world). En fait, je pensait plutôt à ce qui c'était passé après que je me sacrifie pour sauver Ciel. Ronald m'a raconté qu'ils nous avaient retrouvés gisant par terre et qu'ils nous avaient apportés de toute urgence à l'infirmerie. Il m'a dit que c'est grâce à un miracle si on est encore en vie après de telles blessures. Bien sûr, Eric a eu droit à une sanction: il ne peut plus aller dans le monde des humains. Heureusement, ce n'est pas une conséquence bien grave même si il était démoralisé au début. Pour ma part je n'ai plus jamais eu de crise des épines de la mort, mais Eric a toujours eu peur que je fasse une rechute. Il faut dire qu'il s'est toujours inquiété pour moi... Et ce sentiment que je ressens pour lui... Qu'est ce que c'est?

-...et toi Alan-senpai?

-Q-quoi? Pourrais-tu répéter?

-Toujours le même ce p'tit Alan. Perdu dans ses pensées au lieu d'écouter c'qu'on dit.

_Petit_ Alan, c'est le surnom que Eric me donne parce que je suis le plus petit des shinigamis.

-Je me demande bien à quoi peut penser Alan-senpai. Sûrement pas au travail et ses joues qui rougissent mentent pas. Il pense à quelque chose qui s'appelle l'amour. *Il me sert son air moqueur*. Alors Alan-senpai, à quelle fille pensais-tu? Une du secrétariat ou une de la cafétéria?

Sa question me fit l'effet d'une épine qu'on aurait plantée dans mon cœur. Je savais très bien que je pensais à un garçon au lieu d'une fille.

Étais-ce mal?

Aurais-je dû plutôt penser à une fille?

Suis-je normal?

Je sentit bientôt la panique s'emparer de moi. Je me levai au bord des larmes et m'enfuit sous les yeux étonnés de Ronald et Eric.


	2. Tristesse infinie

Bonne lecture de ce deuxième chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.^^

**Tristesse infinie**

Assis sur une chaise, en attendant William, je repensait aux derniers évènements.

Après m'avoir enfui j'avais couru et couru encore pour finalement m'enfermer dans mon bureau les larmes aux yeux. Malgré tout mes efforts, de plus en plus de larmes coulaient de mes yeux. La question de Ronald m'avait ébranlé à un point tel que j'avais sentit quelque chose se briser en moi. On aurait dit que toutes mes barrières s'avaient effondrées à la pensée de cette simple constatation. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me sentait de plus en plus sombrer dans la dépression. Je me traitait mentalement de touts les noms en me disant que je ne méritais même pas de vivre. Mes larmes coulaient comme deux rivières. Que faire? Ma raison me disait de réprimer ce sentiment que j'ai pour Eric tandis que mon coeur me répétait de le laisser parler. C'était insupportable, lequel écouter?

Tout-à-coup, je sentis une main se poser tendrement sur ma joue. Je levai les yeux et vit Eric, la main posée sur ma joue, avec un sourire rassurant. Mes larmes cessèrent immédiatement de couler et toutes mes pensées noires avait quitté mon esprit. À cet instant, je sus que mon cœur avait raison. Avec son autre main, il essuya mes larmes avec une tendresse dont lui seul était capable. Je me surpris à frissonner de plaisir.

-j'me demande ben comment une simple question peut réussir à te mettre dans un état pareil. T'sais Ronald peut être parfois stupide mais j'te jure que ce n'était pas son intention de t'faire de la peine.

-Oui je sais,*je me ressaisis et reprends mon expression neutre habituelle* Désolé d'avoir perdu mon sang froid.

-Mais non! T'as l'air bien plus humain comme ça. J'sais ben que tu est un grand... Ou plutôt un _petit_ sensible *Je souris*. Et puis... Tu est plutôt mignon quand tu pleures *Il me fit un clin d'œil et je rougis*

-Bon! Ronald organise un party ce soir. Je t'oblige à venir pour te changer les idées.

...

C'était la première fois que Eric me disait que j'étais _mignon_. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage lorsque William entra dans son bureau.

-Bonjour Humphries. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

-Bonjour William.

-Je vais aller droit au but, j'ai une mission dans le monde des humains à vous confier.

-Une mission? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dans mon bureau?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que Slingby le sache. Vous savez mieux que moi qu'il défierait sa sanction pour vous accompagner.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il s'inquiète toujours pour moi... *je rougis*.

-Bien. Alors, en ce qui concerne votre mission, ce sera d'aller surveiller un certain démon, Sebastian Michaelis. C'est seulement pour s'assurer qu'il respecte son contrat.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Sebastian Michaelis? C'est bien le démon qui a failli tuer Eric?

-Euh... Pourquoi m'avoir choisi? Vous savez que je ne sais pas très bien me battre.

-Je vous l'accorde mais vous êtes le plus discret. Vous partirez demain après le travail.

-D'accord.

Je sortis de son bureau.

...

J'arriva le dernier au party de Ronald. Il y avait Eric qui discutait avec Ronald. Grell était là et il avait réussi à emmener William, qui restait dans son coin à observer. Ronald avait aussi invité tout le service des secrétaires et quelques recrues.

-Alan! Tu est venu! Allez viens boire un verre! Dit Eric. Pourtant il savait aussi bien que moi que je ne buvait plus d'alcool depuis que j'avais eu les épines de la mort.

-Ah! Salut Alan!

-Salut Grell.

-Alan-senpai! Grell-senpai et moi voudrions te parler.

Ils me firent marcher un peu à l'écart.

-Maintenant qu'il n'y a personne qui nous écoute, dis nous ce qui ce passe, Alan!

-Il n'y a rien qui ce passe. Tout est normal.

-N'essaie pas de de nous mentir, avec la réaction que tu a eue c'midi, Alan-senpai, il est clair qu'il y a quelque chose.

Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus.

-... Je ne peux pas...

-Bien sûr que tu peux! Alors tu crache le morceau oui ou non? En tant que grande spécialiste de l'amour je me dois de savoir!

-Eric... *mes joues devinrent rouges* je crois que... Je l'aimes...


	3. Danse inattendue

**Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur ma fanfic et bonne lecture de ce troisième chapitre ^^**

**Danse inattendue**

Je me réveilla vraiment fatigué, mais cela en valait tout de même la peine. Je m'avait vraiment amusé. Eric avait raison, ce party m'avait fait le plus grand bien! Je me levai difficilement et me prépara un bon petit déjeuner comme je les aimes. Cela ressemblait à un matin comme les autres mais je savais que c'était faux, dans quelques minutes je serai déjà en route pour le manoir des Phantomhive. Je croqua dans ma toast et les images du party me revinrent en tête...

... (flashback)

La stupeur se lisait sur leur visage. Grell fut le premier à briser le silence.

-Comme c'est mignon! Un jeune homme timide et sensible qui aime un autre homme mais qui est incapable de lui avouer son amour! Une tragédie digne des meilleures histoires romantiques!

S'ensuivit de Ronald.

-Ça je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Tu est sûr Alan-senpai? Eric-senpai? Un homme?

-Oui... J'y ai tellement pensé que j'ai eu de la difficulté à m'endormir. Mais mon cœur, lui, est persuadé. Il n'y a plus aucun doute. Je l'aimes.

- Est-ce que Eric-senpai le sait?

-Non...

-En tant que grande spécialiste de l'amour, je jure de t'aider!

-Et moi, je vais t'aider, Alan-senpai, parce qu'il faut bien que je me rachète pour t'avoir bouleversé ce midi.

-Merci c'est gentil...

Se confier me faisait du bien. Je sentis qu'un poids s'était envolé de mes frêles épaules.

-Alors, leçon numéro 1 de l'amour: Il faut impérativement que tu danses avec lui et cette fête est l'occasion parfaite pour le faire.

-QUOI? Maintenant?

-Exactement Alan-senpai, non seulement il te dis...

-Pas il c'est ELLE. Je suis une femme.

-*Il soupira de découragement* Donc, non seulement elle te dis de danser avec lui, mais je rajouterais que tu devrais aussi lui parler, Alan-senpai.

- Oui, je suis tout-à-fait d'accord. *il me fit un clin d'œil plutôt inquiétant*. Alors maintenant tu vas danser! Ils me tirèrent sur la piste de danse où d'autres personnes étaient déjà entrain de danser.

-Allez Alan!

-Vas-y Alan-senpai!

-QUOI? Hé! Attendez...

Ils me poussèrent directement sur Eric qui étais déjà entrain de danser. Surpris, il recula et je tomba de tout mon long sur le plancher.

-Ouch...

-Ha ha ha! Désolé Alan!

Il essaya de me relever mais il tomba lui aussi à terre. On rit tout les deux de notre maladresse et ont finit par se relever.

-Bon! Maintenant ont peut danser!

Danser?

-Euh... je n'ai jamais dansé...*je rougis en baissant la tête*

-Comme t'es mignon quand tu es embarrassé! C'est pas grave, t'as qu'à imiter mes mouvements.

Je me mis à essayer d'imiter ses mouvements jusqu'à je trouve mon rythme.

-C'est bien! T'es plutôt doué!

On dansa jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, en fait jusqu'à ce que William mette fin au party.

-Je m'en vais et Knox, vous allez faire des heures supplémentaires demain.

Tout le monde rit.

-Oh non... Et moi qui m'a dit de ne jamais en faire, c'est vraiment cruel William-senpai.

-Willu! Willu! Attends moi! Je viens avec toi!

-Bon puisque c'est fini...

Ronald s'en alla, suivi de tous les autres invités. Bientôt, il ne resta que Eric et moi.

-Merci Eric, tu sais je me suis bien amusé.

Il ne répondit rien et il s'approcha de moi.

-euh... Eric?

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et... Il m'embrassa!

... (fin du flashback)

Je recracha ma gorgée de café. QUOI? Je ne me rappelais plus de ce détail! Je ne rappelais plus qu'il m'avait... embrassé. Mes joues passèrent au rouge vif. Qu'avais je fait après? Incapable de me le rappeler. Je me rappelle par contre que le baiser avait été très agréable... Je rougis encore plus. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments à mon égard? C'est alors que quelqu'un entra:

-Bonjour monsieur Humphries, je suis Ryan Alexander et monsieur Spears m'envoie pour vous dire que c'est l'heure.

-Compris, merci... Ryan?

-Oui, c'est bien Ryan.

Je mis mes émotions et mes questionnements de côté et je sortis. Ce n'est plus le temps de penser à ce genre de chose. Je me mis en route pour le manoir des Phantomhive où je vais devoir accomplir ma mission: surveiller Sebastian Michaelis. "Ne t'inquiète pas Eric, je reviendrais vite... pour toi. "

Par contre, ce qu'Alan n'avait pas vu, c'étais le sourire inquiétant sur le visage de Ryan Alexander.

-Oui... Rappelles-toi bien de mon nom, Alan. Tu n'a pas fini de l'entendre.


End file.
